fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey
'''Monkeys '''are a type of animal found in the northern most and southern most portions of Fayos. They are commonly kept as pets. Appearance Monkeys are usually small, from the size of one's head to the size of a cat, though a few varieties have been known to grow to the size of a medium dog. They are most common in the North, especially from southern Skjol through Fleur and the River Lands and down into Palus. Monkeys resemble primitive men, often with snubbed faces of unfurred skin surrounded by fluffy and soft fur. Their prehensile tails make them excellent climbers. Monkeys are noteworthy for their thumbs which allow them to better grip onto tree branches and other objects. History Monkeys were first documented by the kings of old Ihjarga, being painted onto the walls of tombs, carved into the sides of temples, and depicted in figurines. A monkey god was once worshiped heavily in Ihjarga, though his cult has waned in modern times. Ihjargan tradition tells that one of the first kings of the jungle was a monkey and that the rightful Lord Vahamatarvama had to trick him to hand over his crown and throne. Currently, monkeys are both venerated and hated in the region. Religious teachings tell followers to respect and venerate the creatures but the frustration they cause is seen plainly in the faces of commoners. In the North, monkeys were eaten by early settlers, evidence found in the ancient remains of camps in the area. Eventually, the eating of these beasts would become taboo and the keeping of them as pets became normal. Commoners to kings alike kept monkeys as pets and even now well to do northern ladies will have small monkeys perched on their shoulders. Environment and Subspecies Monkeys are able to thrive in most any environment as long as there is food readily available. In Fleur and Ihjarga they thrive on the fruit and small game, while in the River Lands and Palus they live off insects and fish. Monkeys prefer warm climates, though the chilly Fleurian winters are often spent in hot springs and caves. The following are some species of monkeys. Greater Northern Short-Armed Monkey A type of monkey native only to Fleur and the southern edge of Skjol, the Greater Northern Short-Armed Monkey is the largest in the North. It is black in color and can grow to the size of a five year old child. The males have a skin sack on their throats that they inflate and use to enhance their mating calls. The females are somewhat smaller than the males. The arms of the Greater Northern Short-Armed Monkey are smaller than expected in comparison to the other species, thus giving it its name. The length however makes them excellent tree climbers, able to quickly climb up and down the birch trees that make up most of the Fleurian forests. They subsists mainly on fruit, nuts, and small game. Northern Short-Armed Monkey A smaller variant of the Greater Northern Short-Armed Monkey, this species is often argued to be distinctly separate from the other. The Northern Short-Armed Monkey grows to the size of a toddler and can be dark brown to black in color. Its tail is long and curled and its short arms are used for grabbing tightly to branches. It is much more docile than its larger cousin and lacks the skin sack as well. Northern Short-Armed Monkeys are found throughout Fleur and the River Lands and are kept as pets, the small females loved for their ability to perch on one's shoulder.Category:Animals Category:Domesticated Animals Category:Wild Animals